Vendredi soir
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Suite de l'OS "petit déjeuné au lit" qui peut être lue indépendamment. Juste un instant de vie entre Jason et Kévin, un couple que j'adore et que je trouve trop peu exploité par les scénaristes de la série. Slash Gimauve


..

Vendredi soir

..

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Kevin finit par éteindre son ordinateur portable. En un tour de main il empila les quelques dossiers qui pouvaient encore attendre le lendemain pour être traités.

Après neuf heures d'épluchage de paperasse non-stop il commençait à en avoir ras la soupière. C'était dans ces moments qu'il regrettait un peu d'avoir fait de sa vie ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Oh ! Pas qu'il se sente malheureux, frustré dans son travail ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait… la plus part du temps. Son rôle d'avocat lui allait comme un gant. Il s'y sentait à l'aise et surtout il était doué. Il n'avait jamais plus d'assurance que lorsqu'il plaidait pour le compte de l'un de ses clients.

Si ses horaires de travail avaient pu être un tantinet plus raisonnables tout aurait été pour le mieux. Seulement voilà, il était rare qu'il rentre avant vingt heures à son appartement. Dur d'avoir une quelconque vie sociale quand on a qu'une seule envie en rentrant chez soi : s'étaler dans son canapé, un vieux jogging usé jusqu'à la corne sur les fesses pour se reposer le cerveau, ou se le ramollir, au choix, devant une émission télé bien stupide et à la limite du crétinisme, tout en s'enfilant une garnison entière de pâtisseries au chocolat.

Garnison de pâtisseries qui l'obligeaient ensuite à passer les rares moments qu'il avait de libre dans une salle de sport à suer sang et eau dans le seul but de garder la ligne.

Un véritable cercle vicieux !

Très, très vicieux le cercle.

Et usant aussi.

Le retour en voiture fut des plus silencieux. Il avait bien essayé d'allumer la radio histoire de s'obliger à garder les yeux bien ouverts sur la route. La dose de café ingurgitée depuis le début de la matinée avait semble-t-il cessé toute action. Mais que ce soit de la musique ou la voix survoltée d'un animateur quelconque, il n'avait pas supporté bien longtemps d'avoir tout ce bruit dans les oreilles.

Le trajet lui parut infiniment long et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il finit par se garer en bas de son immeuble.

Il referma la portière en étouffant un bâillement. Décidément, cette journée l'avait épuisé. Pourvu que sa mère, l'une de ses sœurs ou l'un de ses frères ne vienne pas lui empoisonner l'existence maintenant. Il risquait de ne pas être très patient.

L'idée de rejoindre son lit et de s'y enterrer jusqu'au lendemain matin tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Dormir… Il voulait juste dormir. Quitte à se coucher aussi tôt qu'un gamin de six ans. Il en avait besoin !

Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir loué son appartement dans un immeuble avec ascenseur. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas il est plus que probable qu'il se serait endormi au beau milieu de l'ascension des escaliers.

Il finit par glisser ses clés dans la serrure au bout du troisième essai. Il avait l'impression d'avoir au moins trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang et pourtant il n'en avait pas bu une seule goûte depuis des lustres. Enfin, excepté le verre de vin qui finissait, inexorablement et par un procédé des plus obscures, entre ses mains chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à sa mère. La maison familiale Walker était le pire endroit pour un toxico en pleine cure de désintoxication, justement. Il plaignait Justin de toute son âme… même s'il ne se privait jamais de l'embêter en lui vantant les mérites et le goût de tel ou tel vin alors même que son jeune frère avait l'interdiction la plus stricte de toucher à la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, se réjouissant déjà du calme et de la tranquillité dont il allait pouvoir profiter ces prochaines heures.

Ce qui l'accueillit n'avait rien à voir avec le calme auquel il aspirait.

A peine avait-il envoyé ses chaussures promené dans un coin, que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus sans autre forme de procès. La panique le prit à la gorge pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Jason.

« Kevin ! » s'exclama le Jason en question en venant le prendre par les épaules. « Kevin, tu es là… »

« Eh ben… oui ». L'esprit embrouillé, ce fut les seuls mots que le jeune avocat parvint à sortir.

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas oublié un quelconque rendez-vous avec son petit ami, une soirée au restaurant ou au cinéma, un dîner en amoureux… mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Non il n'avait définitivement rien de prévu ce soir. Mais alors qu'est-ce que Jason faisait là ?

« Non, mais tu as vue l'heure qu'il est ? Je me suis inquiété, ça fait presque deux heures que je t'attends… Tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable et je n'avais strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où tu étais ! ».

« Moins fort… » quémanda Kevin en laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de son amant.

Jason referma ses bras sur lui et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas parlé particulièrement fort…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? ».

« …fatigué » se contenta de répondre le jeune avocat sans bouger une oreille.

Le nez enfoui dans le coup de son pasteur d'amant, il savourait l'étreinte à sa juste valeur. Tout le stress de sa journée s'évapora rapidement, laissant son corps lourd. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien comme ça… si seulement il pouvait rester dans cette position pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

Mais Jason en décida autrement. Attrapant son visage entre ses mains, il le força à se redresser. Il l'examina pendant une seconde, notant au passage ses traits tirés et ses yeux endormis.

« Tu as l'air épuisé… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

« Travail… » Il n'avait pas assez de force pour produire plus d'un mot par phrase.

« Je vois… ».

Prenant les choses en mains, Jason le débarrassa de son manteau et le guida jusqu'au canapé. Il le laissa s'y affaler avant de se redresser pour aller vers la cuisine.

Kevin le rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à s'assoire près de lui.

« Restes avec moi… »

« Je voulais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger » tenta de se justifier son amant en faisant un geste pour se relever.

Kevin le devança et s'allongea à demi sur lui, bouinnant son visage contre son ventre et profitant de sa chaleur.

Là, il était bien.

« Il faut que tu manges quelques chose, Kev » le réprimanda Jason.

« Trop fatigué » contra-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Le pasteur resta un moment immobile, à se demander quoi faire. Il avait voulut faire une surprise à Kevin en s'incrustant chez lui grâce aux clés qu'il lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt. Il savait que son amant travaillait le lendemain, qu'il devait se lever tôt etc.… Mais comme ils ne pourraient pas davantage profiter de leur dimanche, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

L'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait Kevin remettait en question nombre de ses projets. C'était à croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se trouver un moment rien qu'à eux… Entre le cabinet d'avocat qui lui sucrait son homme tous les soirs jusqu'à des heures pas possibles et son rôle de pasteur qui l'obligeait à réserver son dimanche à sa paroisse, il y avait de quoi devenir chèvre.

Finalement il secoua la tête en souriant. Bah, ça n'était pas si important que ça. Il porta sa main aux cheveux de Kevin et se mit à les caresser doucement, heureux de constater que son amant se pressait d'avantage contre lui, réclamant d'autres caresses.

Il alluma distraitement la télé et baissa le son, profitant de la quiétude de ce moment, regardant distraitement l'émission diffusée sans jamais cesser de cajoler son amant qui somnolait doucement contre lui.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone vint briser leur moment de paix.

Kevin grogna instantanément. La poisse… il commençait tout juste à s'endormir. Il se dépatouilla un instant, faufilant l'une de ses mains entre son corps et celui de jason. Il finit par extraire son portable de sa poche, présentant l'écran à son amant sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux :

« C'est qui ? » questionna-t-il alors que l'odieux petit appareil continuait de s'agiter entre ses doigts.

Jason se tordit le cou pour pouvoir lire le nom qui s'affichait.

« C'est ta mère. »

Kevin gémit de dépit et s'apprêtait à répondre quand son amant l'en empêcha. Il se saisit du portable et le posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kevin se retourna pour se retrouver face à Jason, la tête posé sur ses cuisses.

« Tu es fatigué… tu la rappelleras demain. »

« Si tu crois qu'elle va se décourager comme ça, tu te trompes… »

Et comme pour donner raison à ses paroles, son portable se remit à sonner.

Ce fut au tour de Jason de souffler d'exaspération. Cette famille Walker était impossible ! Quand comprendraient-ils que ne pas répondre au téléphone signifiait que l'on avait pas envie de leur parler ?!

« Je te l'avais dis… » soupira Kevin en souriant. Jason s'inquiétait pour lui et il adorait ça. Mais il doutait que son amant fasse le poids face à sa mère. Robert lui-même s'y était cassé les dents. Et Dieu seul savait que le sénateur pouvait se montrer bien plus hargneux que son pasteur de frère. « Passes la moi. Avec un peu de chance j'arriverais à m'en débarrasser rapidement. »

Mais son amant avait une toute autre idée en tête. Il décrocha et porta le portable à son oreille pour entamer la conversation sous le regard abasourdi de son amant.

« Nora ! » salua-t-il avec un entrain que Kevin savait feint. « Oui, c'est Jason… Non, Kevin est déjà couché. »

Mauvaise stratégie, pensa Kevin. Sa mère allait s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes qui l'auraient amené à se coucher aussi tôt. Avec un peu de chance il la verrait débarquer ici dans quinze minutes…

« Non, il n'est pas malade… non bien sûr Nora… J'ai déjà vérifié… oui il est simplement fatigué, il est rentré tard du travail… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui… Non, Nora, je crois que j'arriverais à prendre soin de lui. Ne vous en faites pas, il dort déjà. Ca ne changera rien que vous veniez ici…Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille maintenant, il a vraiment besoin de se reposer… »

Kevin ouvrit grand les yeux. Son amant venait-il d'insinuer discrètement que Nora ne ferait que les déranger ? Bon, c'était la stricte vérité. Mais de là à la faire culpabiliser…

« Je lui dirais que vous avez appelé. Il passera vous voir demain, d'accords ? Vous pourrez voir par vous-même que ce n'est rien de grave… Merci Nora. A bientôt ».

Et il raccrocha, visiblement fier de lui.

« Et voilà ! »

« Bah merde alors… t'es un géni ! J'y crois pas que tu ais réussi à la faire lâcher prise aussi facilement… »

« Question de subtilité… par contre tu as intérêt à aller la voir demain si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète… et maintenant tu dors, tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire mentir un homme d'église. Je lui ai promis que tu dormais déjà. »

« C'est Dieu qui t'envois, ma parole. »

« Kevin » Le ton de Jason se fit immédiatement plus dur. Il n'aimait pas que son amant parle avec tant de désinvolture de sa religion. Il était souvent à deux doigts du blasphème.

Son amant porta sa main à sa joue, désamorçant l'orage d'une caresse.

« Merci » Il l'attira vers lui, l'obligeant à se pencher pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Dors » répondit simplement Jason tout contre ses lèvres.

Kevin sourit et s'installa plus confortablement contre (sur) son amant.

Il était bien.

Jason veillait sur lui tel un dragon sur son trésor. Il pouvait juste se laisser aller et profiter de la douce torpeur qui menaçait de l'envahir à nouveau. Il sentit Jason remuer contre lui et s'installer plus confortablement.

Il était bien.

Jamais aucun de ses amants ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi en sécurité. Il était le premier avec qui il s'autorisait à profiter d'un moment aussi calme et tendre. Peut-être la fatigue lui avait-elle fait baisser sa garde mais il savait qu'un pas de plus avait été fait dans leur relation.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Jason faisait son trou dans sa vie et lui devenait plus indispensable chaque jour.

Il était bien.

Et il sentait que ça ne faisait que commencer. Jason était bon pour lui. Vraiment bon. Sa vie irait de mieux en mieux, grâce à son amant.

..

alors ? alors ?


End file.
